Veneziano D'Itaria
by meganehiroomi
Summary: The prestigious university that many hope to get into. Here you'll find clubs of every kind and classes that are even stranger - but the strangest thing in this university is by far the students. With roommates, theatre productions, fashion shows and random romances, university life just got a lot weirder.


**Veneziano D'Itaria  
**

* * *

Veneziano D'Itaria was the university for all talented youngsters to attend. It boasted the best facilities on this side of the world, had students from all different backgrounds and religions, and your social life fitted wonderfully around your schedule like a soft, comfortable blanket. There were chess clubs, history clubs, debate clubs, language clubs...if you wanted a club, chances were, that club already existed. Students with different interests all came together and they worked, like random patches of fabric that made up a beautiful quilt.

And this was why eighteen-year old **Matthias Kohler**, a student with eyes focused firmly on the future of law, had passed the rigorous application process. He wanted to be the world's best lawyer, and by God, he was going to do it. Matthias carefully wheeled his suitcase into the entrance hall and looked around at all the other kids who were saying goodbye to their parents.

Matthias was a professional at holding back tears by now. He wasn't going to get emotional about the fact that his uncle hadn't come to wish him good luck. He didn't need that man. All he needed was the reassurance of a successful future, and that was what he was going to get here. Matthias looked around for a seat and found one next to an enormous, silent blond man with glasses.

* * *

**Alfred. F Jones**, a boy from New York City, was trying his best to fend off the loving kisses of his mother, Tricia. "Alfie, listen to me, okay? Don't talk to any strange girls, they only want you for your schlong. Just be sensible and focus on your studies. Your father had to pull a lot of strings to get you into this place, alright? Just do your best and I'll love you even if you become a failure, I-"

"-Mom, leave Alfred alone," Alfred's older sister Kelsey huffed. "He knows what to do. He's nineteen. Stop babying him."

"I'm not!" Tricia babbled, but tears were flowing down her cheeks now and she was getting hysterical. Everybody around them stopped to look, expressions of amusement evident on their faces. Two tall blond boys sitting next to each other looked blankly at him.

"Mom!" Alfred grinned. "It's okay. I'll be fine here. You know I'll be fine!"

"Oh, I know, but-" Tricia sniffed loudly. "Baby, this is too much for me! You're studying in Italy, and it's so far away from home!"

"I got this," Alfred promised her. "I got this."

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland** stood awkwardly with his father at the vending machine. Prior to this event, the two had stood facing each other until Arthur lied about being thirsty just to give them something to do. And now, Arthur could not choose what he wanted to drink.

"Pick the fucking drink, Arthur," his father snarled.

"But I don't want that drink," Arthur said, looking troubled.

"_Pick the fucking drink_!"

"But I don't _want_ that fucking drink!"

"Did you just curse at me, you smartass?" His father thundered.

"No," Arthur answered quickly, dutifully pressing the button that allowed the drink to fall down.

The drink got stuck halfway passing a packet of potato chips.

"Dad what are you doing no Dad ohmygod please don't, _no_!" Arthur squeaked as his father raised a fist and punched straight through the glass. A loud crash sounded and everyone turned to look, including a weird boy who was trying to push his sobbing mother off of him.

"Here," his father smiled, handing him the drink. "Want anything else?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Look, it's free! Somebody broke the machine."

"I'm alright. I'll just go find someone to talk to. You can go back home now."

"Okay, son. I'll tell your mother it went fine. Bye!" His father smiled and left.

Arthur smiled a tired smile and leaned against the now broken vending machine, ignoring the questioning looks from passers-by. It was hard being Arthur. When your father was bipolar and you were an only child, it sucked. He didn't know what to do and he was glad to leave home and make his own way in life. Italy might be a nice change from England, who knows? Arthur just hoped that he would fit in here. He'd changed everything about himself - his hair was now back to his usual colour, his three eyebrow piercings were taken out, his ripped jeans and shredded shirts were thrown away. The only reminder of his past identity was his beloved red bass, but that was back home.

No. Arthur shook his head, firmly.

This was home now.

* * *

Somewhere across the huge entrance hall, **Kiku Honda** sat with his family, a notebook open on his lap while his loud brothers and sister ran around him. "Im Yong Soo. Mei. Li Xiao. Please be quieter. I am trying to study." Kiku flipped a few pages in his notebook and smiled. "I would like it very much if you wanted to leave right now."

"Kiku!" his younger sister Mei smiled. "You're going to university! We have to be loud, we're going to miss you, see?"

"_Arigato_," Kiku answered, "but I came here to study and I am distracted."

"There is more to university than just partying, younger brother," Im Yong Soo flashed him a blinding grin. "I made it through alright by just partying. You just need to let loose!"

"Copy the work off other kid in class," his six-year old brother Li Xiao said.

Im Yong Soo clapped his hands together proudly. "I love you, little brother! Yes, that's right, Kiku. Copy, copy, copy!"

"Copy," Li Xao said.

Kiku sighed. "_Hai_. But first, I study."

"Kiku." Mei hugged her brother tightly. "Have a nice time studying here. We'll miss you back home."

"Japan will be so dull without our dull brother," Im Yong Soo teased. "But seriously Kiku, just remember not to shut yourself away. It's not good for you."  
"I will remember."

"Hello there, guys who are not as awesome as me!"

All around the hall, people looked up to see a young man with silver hair and striking auburn eyes holding up a megaphone descending the large stairs. At his sides were three other boys, one with green eyes and tanned skin, another with blue eyes and long silky blond hair, and the last with dark brown eyes and chestnut hair coupled with a fetching scowl.

"I'm Gilbert Bielschmidt, and I am the House President of East. As you know, the dorms are split into North, East, South, and West. I'm also a theatre student here, as well as a student guide for orientation. Nice to meet you all!" The man winked playfully and the light caught his hair, making it look as though the ends were on fire.

The megaphone was passed onto the second boy, who cleared his throat and tossed his hair over his shoulder. Practically all of the people in the hall swooned. "I am Francis Bonnefoy," he smiled. "I'm the House President of South, and I study cosmetics, beauty and fashion. It's a pleasure to see such lovely youthful faces." Francis' blue eyes caught Arthur's and the boy felt his breath catch.

"Hi! Sorry. I'm Antonio Carriedo, and I study poetry texts. That means I am very well versed in the language of love, ladies. _Caliente_, no? I'm the House President of North. I also assist in the cooking classes, as I am training to become a teacher. You'll all have to taste my churros sometime." Antonio grinned and waved to everyone in the hall, offering bright smiles. Kiku caught one of them and felt increasingly awkward.

The last boy was handed the megaphone and he coughed. "Lovino Vargas. House President of West. I'm studying math." Matthias thought it was a pity that this boy didn't say anything more - he was gorgeous. His hair was silky brown and mixed with tones of chestnut...an adorable hair curl stuck out from the side of his head...he wore a cute little frown which twisted his mouth adorably and wow. Matthias shook his head to clear all thoughts of the Italian out, and continued listening.

"-names, so that you know what dorm you are in." Gilbert finished. He began to read out a list of names, and Alfred heard his name being spoken, so he grabbed his bags, left his family with a final goodbye, and joined Gilbert.

The other boys read their lists when Gilbert had finished, and Matthias was in North, Kiku in West, and Arthur was put in South.

The boys followed their house presidents to the dorms and settled in, unpacking their things and laying out their clothes.

Kiku roomed with a sleepy Greek boy named Heracles Karpusi. As soon as Kiku had finished reciting his introductory speech, Heracles was out cold on his bed. Well, that was fine. At least Kiku had the quiet to study in.

Matthias roomed with the boy he had sat next to in the entrance hall. His name was Berwald, and he was quiet yet scarily intimidating. However, Matthias was determined not to be intimidated, and he even shook Berwald's hand firmly. And maybe for a second longer than he needed to, but whatever.

Arthur roomed with the house president. Unfortunately, there were no free rooms anywhere else in the dorm due to a computing error, and so the house president had so graciously allowed Arthur to share his luxury dorm with him. Arthur hated the way that the Frenchman's eyes followed him wherever he went, but at least Francis' room was bigger than the tiny regular ones.

When Alfred first went into his room, it was bare and empty and he was ecstatic. He had no roommate! He could do whatever he wanted! Alfred stood in front of the door and smirked. He could get used to this.

"Why are you just standing there smiling like awkward person?"

Alfred jumped nine feet into the air and saw a pair of eyes staring at him from under the bed. Wide, large purple eyes the colour of frozen violets.

"Shit! Ohmygod. No. Dude. Do not do that. You don't hide under beds in university, that chiz is elementary school! Who are you, anyway? Get out of my room!"

"No. I think you will find that I am your, how you say in stupid America...roomie?"

"Stupid?" Alfred screeched. "You take that back! But yeah, it's roomie. And I thought I was staying by myself?"

The boy laughed and crawled out from under the bed. Alfred balked as the guy straightened up. He was easily six feet! This guy could pound Alfred's face into a patty!

"I am Ivan Braginsky," the boy smiled. "From Russia. And I am your roomie."

Alfred fainted.

* * *

**If any of you are reading Resurrection, then I will update, I promise! I'm just still looking for inspiration for the next chapter but I will get that out to you right away, promise. Meanwhile, though, this is my new story! It's basically a University AU about the nations in university classes and there'll be romance and stuff. I'll try and include any characters if you want them in here. **

**This was the introduction to the prestigious university and you got a little bit of insight into the characters. Soon though, we'll delve even deeper into their backstories! Please review by the way. It makes me really happy. :)**

**Ferrezia**


End file.
